


Давно забытая история

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Ян не пошёл в военную академию - нашлась стипендия или какой-то из предметов в коллекции Яна Тайлуна всё-таки оказался не поддельным. Как складывается судьба Яна-историка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давно забытая история

\- Вам очень повезло, мистер Ян, что среди невероятного количества поддельных редкостей и предметов старины, доставшихся вам в наследство, все-таки была обнаружена одна настоящая ценность, - эксперт-антиквар мистер Лавджой выражался как всегда многословно и витиевато, но молодого наследника Яна Тайлуна это не волновало. Слишком уж Веньли был рад. Он уже успел смириться с мыслью, что унаследовал только обломки воздушных замков своего отца, распростился с мечтой изучать историю, как вдруг неожиданный звонок от старинного друга семьи вернул ему надежду. - Молодой человек, если вы продадите эту, я не побоюсь этого слова, реликвию древней цивилизации на следующем аукционе, вы сможете не только расплатиться с долгами, но и оплатить свое обучение. Я готов вам помочь с продажей за половину обычных комиссионных в память о вашем отце, который когда-то был моим компаньоном.

\- Благодарю вас, мистер Лавджой, - Веньли оценил щедрость старого антиквара, но, судя по тому, как тот нахваливал реликвию, мистер Лавджой в любом случае собирался очень хорошо заработать. Сколько же должна стоить эта вещь, если ее продажа покроет все? Ян Веньли попробовал прикинуть в уме, но сумма получалась слишком большой.

\- Вы передадите книгу в аукционное хранилище прямо сейчас, мистер Ян? - Лавджой явно собирался ковать железо пока горячо.

\- Я?... - Веньли почесал в затылке, размышляя. - Вы сказали, это книга? Тогда я бы хотел ее сначала прочитать. Или хотя бы скопировать.

\- Это разумно, молодой человек, но вы можете не тратить время на самостоятельное копирование. Я готов представить вам видеокопию, которую мы делали при экспертизе, - антиквар выложил перед Веньли карту памяти.

\- О, большое спасибо, мистер Лавджой… Но могу я на нее хотя бы посмотреть?

\- Конечно, мистер Ян, только будьте очень осторожны. Этой книге как минимум полторы тысячи лет! Ее выпустили на старой Земле, это доказано. Это большая, очень большая историческая ценность. Вы ведь, кажется, хотели изучать историю? - Лавджой выложил на стол прозрачный пластиковый футляр, в котором была заключена старинная книга.

\- Да, я буду очень осторожен, - Веньли открыл замок ключом, который передал ему антиквар, и снял крышку. Книга была небольшая, с темной обложкой, на которой золотом было вытеснено название и крестообразный символ культа старой Земли. Веньли медленно провел пальцем по краю переплета и осторожно приоткрыл книгу. Это была настоящая история, неподдельная, древняя. “Вот она, моя точка отсчета,” - подумал молодой человек. - “Я начну изучать историю с расшифровки этой древней книги, а если мне повезет, смогу продвинуться дальше в глубь веков… Как мне повезло, что она оказалась настоящей!”

Он закрыл книгу и аккуратно защелкнул футляр.

\- Я вижу, что вы ощутили ее ценность. Это подлинный дух истории, мистер Ян, - Лавджой говорил торжественно, но чуть-чуть нарочито, как привык говорить с покупателями. Веньли кивнул.

\- Еще раз благодарю вас, мистер Лавджой.

\- До встречи, молодой человек. Я извещу вас о дате аукциона, если вы хотите присутствовать.

\- Да, конечно. До свидания. Извините за беспокойство.

\- О, никакого беспокойства, мистер Ян, я рад вам услужить.

Ян Веньли вышел из офиса антиквара, сжимая в кармане карточку с видеокопией старинной книги. Ему не терпелось дойти до дома и сесть за чтение.

* * *

\- Веньли, милый, ты где? - звонкий голос Барбары раздался сразу вслед за хлопком входной двери. - Ты опять пишешь? Ты обедал? Ты смотрел новости?

Вопросы подруги сыпались словно из рога изобилия, и Ян оторвался от монитора.

\- Нет, не смотрел. А что там?

\- Ужас, кошмар, представляешь, адмирал Линч бросил гражданских на Эль-Фасиле и удрал вместе с флотом! Не провел эвакуацию! А ты сидишь тут над своим дипломом! А Империя захватила наш Эль-Фасиль! А ты обедал? Я сейчас! А почему три чашки на столе? Ты три раза пил чай? - Барбара ухитрялась одновременно возмущаться, переодеваться и накрывать на стол. Ян улыбнулся. Он все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к ней, к ее энергичности, к ее полосатому домашнему платью, к тому, что она выбрала его среди всех однокурсников, к ее заботливости и желанию его воспитывать. Барбара Фэйн была похожа на комету, яркая, рыжая, напористая. Она выбрала его, и устоять он не сумел. Да и не очень-то хотел. Впервые за много лет кто-то о нем по-настоящему заботился.

Подруга закончила накрывать на стол и скомандовала:

\- А ну за стол! Нет, сначала руки вымой! Какая кошмарная история с этим Эль-Фасилем! Надеюсь, наша доблестная армия скоро его отобьет обратно! Бедные люди! Ты вымыл руки, Веньли?

\- Да, Барбара, - успокаивающе улыбнулся Ян, садясь за стол. - Давай посмотрим новости?

\- Тебе полезно выкапываться из своих древностей, дорогуша! Пока ты торчишь в своем музее, мир не стоит на месте! Неужели тебе нет дела до войны, которая не покладая рук ведет наша страна?! Ты вечно бубнишь “исторический процесс, история человечества - история войн, так было и так будет…” А там люди страдают!

\- Я много раз говорил, что я умею только наблюдать… Дорогая, ты же знаешь, я только историк. Не все могут быть воинами, а я бы точно никогда не справился.

\- Ну не знаю, - подруга пожала плечиком и, внезапно вскочив, унеслась к холодильнику. - Я забыла соус!

Ян Веньли улыбнулся, провожая ее взглядом. Он все еще считал себя самым счастливым человеком на Хайнессене. Жаль, конечно, бедных эль-фасильцев, но он бы им точно не смог помочь.

* * *

Ян с трудом разлепил веки и покосился на будильник. Тот давно молчал, устав будить своего хозяина, который пропустил наступление очередного рабочего утра. Ян откинул одеяло и неохотно встал и поплелся на кухню. Там он последовательно включил чайник, телевизор и тостер. Диктор в телевизоре сообщал что-то о трагическом поражении доблестного флота ССП в битве у Астарты. Тосты пережарились. Чашек чистых не было, поэтому Ян сполоснул одну из тех, что валялись в раковине. Нужно было идти на работу.

Одевшись, Ян вышел на улицу и пошел на остановку. Мартовское солнце било прямо ему в глаза, а черные очки он забыл, поэтому шел с полузакрытыми глазами. И именно поэтому он чуть не сбил с ног какую-то женщину в черном, которая шла ему навстречу. Ян кое-как удержался на ногах, и ухитрился поддержать незнакомку, которая при столкновении уронила сумочку и рассыпала цветы по мостовой.

\- Ой, извините! - Ян наклонился и начал собирать ветки с пушистыми желтыми комочками. Собрав все, он протянул букет женщине и хотел было извиниться еще раз, как вдруг замер, глядя в ее лицо. Неловкое молчание длилось, так как женщина тоже смотрела на чуть не уронившего ее мужчину как-то странно. Прошла наверное минута, прежде чем она очнулась и забрала свои цветы. Она отряхнула их, пытаясь привести букет в порядок, потом начала отряхивать рукав пальто, перемазанный желтой пыльцой, а Ян стоял перед ней столбом, не решаясь что либо сказать, и думал только о том, что она сейчас уйдет и он никогда ее больше не увидит. Но тут внезапно заговорила она.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя они сидели на скамейке в одном из маленьких парков Хайнессенполиса. Они сами не понимали, где они находятся и сколько, просто сидели рядом и говорили, говорили о чем придется, отодвигая момент расставания. Ян слушал ее голос, рассказывающий о раннем и неудачном замужестве, про супруга, работающего главным инженером на каком-то оборонном заводе. И сам не заметил, как взамен рассказал новой знакомой все, что было важным в его жизни, рассказал семейную историю, рассказал про труд, над которым работает:

\- Вы знаете, а я ведь пишу роман. Исторический роман.

\- О чем? - она смотрела ему в глаза очень внимательно и серьезно.

\- Я в юности прочитал одну древнюю книгу, - немного невпопад ответил он. - И одна история меня там так поразила, что мне захотелось изложить ее заново. Там было мало подробностей, но я много работал и реконструировал исторические реалии так точно как смог. Не знаю, конечно, насколько хорошо у меня получилось. Я еще не закончил, но начало есть. Роман про одну давно забытую историческую личность.

\- Я бы хотела попробовать прочитать… - произнесла она после паузы. - Только я плохо знаю историю.

\- Я старался писать так, чтобы было понятно любому читателю.

Она кивнула, чуть улыбнувшись. И спросила снова:

\- Так о ком роман?

\- Я вам расскажу. Я вообще лучше рассказываю, чем пишу. Давным-давно жил один человек. Его звали пятый прокуратор Иудеи всадник Понтий Пилат.


End file.
